Other Dimension's Knight
by TheHiddenSword
Summary: The Holy Grail War, a nearly omnipotent wish granting device sought out by many magus of the modern era. As the shadow of the 5th Holy Grail War looms over Fuyuki in Japan, Alexander Cyneric finds himself summoned as the second servant of a red-haired beginner magus.
1. I: The Appearance

While the mysterious woman clad in a beautiful armour was fighting against the man that killed him nearly twice, Shirou couldn't help but question what was going on. The two person in front of him were trading blows at a speed he couldn't understand and with the strength of a thousand. But this exchange only lasted for a minute. The blue haired man launched a red beam at the swords-woman who parried it with difficulty. After that, he ran away and the blonde haired woman tried to chase after him. Shirou tried to stop her but suddenly his chest felt hot, and a light beam that seemed to pierce through the heavens illuminated the area. After the light dimmed, he heard a question that was also asked to him a few minutes ago.

"I ask you. Are you my master? "

A white haired man just appeared in front of Shirou. He was quite tall and he was quite handsome as well. He had deep golden eyes that seemed almost inhuman and he was wearing an exquisite looking armour that was coloured white and golden, with what seemed to be a small lion crest. On his waist, one could see two one-handed swords wrapped in two identical scabbards, one blue and silver and the other red and gold. Overall, he looked like what one could except from a knight, which made Shirou shocked because he just apparently summoned another knight-looking woman no less than 10 minutes ago.

"Master, I sense two beings fighting dangerously near us. Should I take care of them? " asked the man to Shirou.

After looking dumbfounded for a while, Shirou answered: "We need to go, there is a woman that said that I was her master as well fighting I think. "

Shirou didn't see the glint that passed through the knight's eyes for a moment, so he preferred to run towards the fight. The mysterious man followed him soon after.

Saber sensed the arrival of a powerful enemy near her master, but she couldn't turn her back to the one she's facing right now, so she could only hope that the servant wouldn't cowardly attack her master. But what happened next wasn't part of her prevision. She looked at her master running towards her with the same person she sensed earlier, while she scrutinized his face for a moment she felt something inside her, like an old memory suddenly resurging. As she was ready to engage the man clad in red clothings in front of her, her master suddenly shouted:

"Saber stop! "

At this moment she felt the magic invade her body and force her to stop her movement. She was thankful for the enemy servant to not attack her in this state, but she was worried that the white haired one might not show the same decency.

"Are you sane Shirou?! I could have taken down the enemy! " "Wait, I'm your master so at least fill me in on what is happening " answered Shirou.

"You're asking this in the middle of a fight?! "

"I agree with the blonde girl, disturbing a fight is one of the most disrespecting move and also one of the most dangerous, especially if you're using a command seal for it. " said the white haired knight.

"And you, what are you doing here? Do you think of threatening me with Shirou's life? " said Saber.

"Wait why would I use my master's life to threaten you? "

At his words everyone fell silent, not believing what he just said. It was known that each master could only summon one servant per holy grail, so someone, a beginner in magecraft even, summoning two was impossible. Before Saber could ask what was happening, a twin tailed girl said:

"Well, first things first, good evening, Emiya. "

* * *

After calming down, everyone sat around the table in the Emiya residence while Archer was scouting the surrounding.

"Now, can you explain to me how did you manage to summon not one, but two servants, also to add salt to the injury, two sabers? " nearly shouted Rin at Shirou.

"Well I don't know Tohsaka, the first one saved my life from that blue haired lancer and the other just appeared out of nowhere" said Shirou, looking nervous under the glare of the black-haired magus.

Rin opened her eyes wide at the notion of a servant being summoned without a summoning ritual.

"Wait so there was no summoning ceremony or anything? " asked Rin to the fidgeting boy in front of her.

"What is that? "answered Shirou while looking seriously confused

Rin paused for a moment, looking both angry and desperate.

"Well, this is going to be a long night... " muttered Rin under her breath.

"To be honest, you've been chosen to be a master, I can assume that you have no idea what is it? " she added.

Shirou simply nodded.

"The Holy Grail War is a ceremony that summons 7... or what should have been 7 servants to fight each other to death under 7 masters in order to obtain the Holy Grail, a device that can fulfil any of the winner's wishes. " said Rin while drinking her tea.

"So... this is basically a battle royale between 7 people that you call 'masters' " said Shirou while frowning at the idea.

"Exactly, I'm sure some sort of tattoo appeared somewhere on your body? " asked Rin.

"Tattoo? " said Shirou looking confused.

"Shirou, she's talking about your command seals. " suddenly said the blond-haired knight who presented herself as 'Saber'.

After looking at Saber for a moment, Shirou averted his eyes with a somehow bashful expression.

"Oh... these " said Shirou showing his 3 command seals.

"Yes those are the signs that you've become a master in this war... but I'm surprised there isn't 6 command seals... " said Rin, as her brows curved a little bit at the sight of Shirou's command seals.

She fixed the mysterious knight for a moment, and suddenly her eyes shone with a blue glint but she suddenly backed off while her eyes were wide open as if she was looking at a monster.

"This is an interesting ability that you've got, young lady" said the mysterious knight with a deep voice that showed both power and elegance.

The mysterious knight, now looked at Rin with a stoic expression, but she in return sweated as she felt that the person with golden eyes could see completely through her, these eyes looked inhuman and managed to provoke fear deep within her. She managed to regain her composure when the person finally looked away.

She turned away to see both Saber and Shirou looking at the mysterious knight as if demanding answers but the man himself simply seemed to not care about their gazes.

"Ahem... Basically you get 3 command seals per servant that symbolizes three absolute orders that your servant cannot go against. Of course, you'd better save them because your servant can disobey your words once you've got none left. " said Rin, still slightly under fear of the mysterious knight's eyes.

Rin basically tried to see the strength of the knightly second servant that Shirou apparently managed to summon and she was terrified by the result. That monster wasn't human. She had never heard of a servant which had such physical stats, even among the berserker class, and that magic stat wasn't something a Saber should possess. Even a Caster wouldn't have such a thing.

On the other hand, what frightened her was that a servant with such abilities isn't recognizable just by sight. From what she deduced, the man in front of her must have been as strong if not stronger than actual servants when he was alive. Yet she couldn't get his identity meaning his noble phantasms were still unknown, and that frightened her.

"But... I don't really want to kill anyone " said Shirou getting Rin out of her thoughts.

"Then... give me your command seals and forfeit the war, Emiya Shirou " said Rin now looking slightly irritated.

"No! Saber pledged her allegiance to me, I can't... " said Shirou with a voice that was becoming lower and lower.

As he said those words, Shirou noticed the questioning look that the mysterious knight threw at Saber. While she only responded with another questioning look .

"What is it, Saber... 2? " said Shirou looking slightly uncomfortable with the name 'Saber 2'.

The mysterious knight frowned at his word and Rin chuckled for a moment while Saber didn't react.

"You may call me by my name, Alexander Cyneric, master. " said the mysterious knight.

"Look I feel quite uncomfortable being called master, so can you just call me Shirou, like Saber " answered Shirou.

"Understood Shirou." said Alexander.

"Wait, wait, wait, did you just revealed your true name? " nearly shouted Rin, clearly not believing that the servant actually said his real name.

"Exactly, what knight would hide his name? " said Alexander.

Alexander sent a smirk towards Saber. At his words, Saber winced a bit and looked quite angry as well. Alexander simply sneered.

"But it's quite strange, considering your strength you should he quite well known but I don't remember any myths with a knight named Alexander... " said Rin looking thoughtful.

"Of course, nobody in this dimension should know about it. " said Alexander.

At this moment there was a dead silence in the room with only the noise of water being boiled for tea.

"You... you come from another dimension? " said Rin with wide-opened eyes.

"Exactly, that is why I have no idea how I was summoned here " said Alexander looking slightly lost.

"Since when the Grail has the power to summon people from other dimensions..." said Rin.

Meanwhile, Shirou still hasn't recovered from the shock Alexander just gave him. As someone not well versed in the matter of magecraft and magic, it was something that seemed completely impossible for him contrary to Rin that knew of the second true magic. Saber herself was also quite shocked, but didn't let it be shown. Also she was sure that Alexander was related to her, and the fact that he came from another dimension answered her question which was why she couldn't remember him. She wanted to ask the question when the other master wouldn't be here.

"Anyway, Emiya, you need to understand that it's either kill or be killed, if you're not willing to fight, then you'd better give up your command seals right now. " said Rin focusing back on the matter at hands.

"No. And I don't even understand everything about this Holy Grail War so... " said Shirou

"Uhmmm, well we can go to a man that knows everything about the war. " answered Rin

"Who? " asked Shirou

"The overseer of the Holy Grail War, my master in magecraft. " said Rin with a slight frown.


	2. II: The First Fight

The 4 man group arrived at the church in New Fuyuki. Rin informed Shirou that the priest inside was actually a mage and the one that taught her how to use magecraft. But when they arrived at the front door they were stopped by Alexander.

" What is happening Alexander, is there an enemy somewhere " asked Rin looking genuinely confused.

Everyone looked at Alexander that was focusing on the church and saw something twirl in his eyes.

He let out a small sigh before turning to shirou and the rest.

" I'm sorry Shirou but I won't be able to follow you inside this building, or else I will be forced to cut down the hu- no the 'thing' that resides in it . " said Alexander looking at his master.

" Wait what did you see inside " asked Rin that looked concerned. After all inside was her master in magecraft.

" Nothing you should worry about right now, but be sure that this 'thing' shall be cut down by my blade before the end of this war. " said Alexander, now in a knightly posture as if he was protecting the church.

The group was silent for a bit before they ultimately decided to enter the church without Alexander, and Saber that actually refused to enter as well. While the 2 masters were inside the church, confronting Kotomine Kirei, Saber and Alexander were guarding the place.

" Arturia " said Alexander, which earned a flinch and a dangerous look from Saber.

" You... ho- " said Arturia before being interrupted

" Nothing can escape my eyes, and it's certainly not a name that will achieve it, King of Knights. I suggest you to control yourself, as it is unfit for someone supposed to rule to react like this. Well to be honest if there's a thing that I noticed during my life, is that the one I pledged allegiance to was nothing but a little girl pretending to be a king " said Alexander with a look that depicted compassion instead of scorn.

Arturia was scrutinizing the man in front of herself after what he said. He sent her a smile and then refused to answer her questions after what he said. From what she felt, the man was possibly stronger than herself, so she wondered why she didn't know of a knight that strong, as chivalry was only highly popular during her era and she would have surely heard of someone of this prestige at least once in her life. But she was even more shocked after what he said. He was apparently a powerful, very powerful knight under her kingship. There was no way she would have forgot one of the knight of the round table, and her kingdom fell after her death. He wasn't hiding, he apparently had even said his true name, yet she couldn't remember him and didn't get any vision from the grail. As frail as her connection with the wish-granting device was since her physical body never truly died, the true name of a servant should have activated some knowledge to flow in her mind about the mysterious knight in front of her. Yet nothing.

Knowing she wouldn't get any answer right now, she decided to drop the matter. But she wouldn't forget, not after what he said, and after he showed her such an expression filled with compassion about herself. She would definitely get answers before the end of this grail war.

Shirou and the black-haired magus left the church and Shirou had now a determined look on his face. Arturia and Alexander knew that Shirou was truly going to fight into the war.

After having renewed their ' allegiance ', the group was heading back to Shirou's house. Alexander and Archer were currently astralized since it would be quite suspicious for 3 servants to walk around like this. They arrived at a cross section near a forest and a graveyard when they met with a little white-haired girl wrapped in what seemed to be expensive winter clothes. While unusual, the most striking feature was the humongous ' man ' standing behind her. He was instantly recognized as a servant since no man of the current era could hope to exhibit this sort of pure aura.

He was standing proud like a statue but his lack of movement only made the atmosphere even more tense.

" Good evening, big brother " said the red-eyed little girl to Shirou.

" It is the second time we meet right? " she added while Shirou had his eyes glued to the servant behind her, his arms slightly trembling.

That reaction earned a smile from the little girl as she walked a bit towards them and presented herself in a noble way.

" Good evening Rin, I'm Illya. Illyasviel Von Einzbern. You... you do know ' Einzbern ' right? " said the little girl with a smile that felt off.

For answer, Rin only clicked her tongue and mentally noted that this has got a lot more complicated. The physical stat of the servant in front of her was really dangerous. They had no way to contend with it head-on so the... wait, that servant called Alexander could easily beat him, thought Rin.

She mentally said to Archer to not show himself as they will have Alexander fight against the monster and make her think that he is her servant.

Archer only answered with a ' well thought ' and didn't materialize himself but simply distanced himself a bit.

' Now I just need to tell Alexander without Einzbern realizing it... ' thought Rin but as she was about to do something, the man with the eyes that seemed to pierce through everything showed himself.

" It is my honour to meet you, young lady , and I will be glad to confront your servant tonight. " said Alexander with a gesture that betrayed his noble background, well, his appearance already proved it.

At first, Illya thought that maybe this servant was somehow related to her family due to his attitude and white hair but when she looked into his eyes, she knew that it was impossible, he had to not be human to possess eyes this frightening.

She saw the two swords on his waist and thought that Berserker will quickly kill him so that she can move onto the next target.

" Berserker, kill them all" she said in a childish voice that contrasted with the content of that sentence.

The berserker dashed towards Alexander with a speed that even Arturia thought she would have trouble responding but Alexander simply raised his left arm and blocked the powerful strike with a single hand, not even looking at the enemy servant, as if he knew where he was going to go.

The Einzbern looked slightly lost when she saw the white-haired servant block effortlessly the strike of her berserker. It wasn't normal, Hercules was supposed to be one of the strongest hero in the world. Meanwhile Shirou, Archer in the back and even Arturia couldn't believe what they were seeing. They knew he was strong, but not at this point. Rin had a smug expression as if she was the one that blocked the strike.

Berserker stroked fiercely and so fast that Shirou and Rin couldn't see what was happening. All they knew was that Alexander didn't move by one millimetre and Berserker was forced to back off. Although Archer and Arturia did indeed see what happened, they couldn't believe it. Not only this servant was physically way stronger than the enemy servant, but his swordsmanship was exquisite. Powerful, Domineering but also gentle like the flow of a river. There was simply nothing they could understand about his swordsmanship, it was as if...

As if his swordsmanship in itself was a noble phantasm.

Backing off because of a kick to the gut from the white-haired 'monster ' in front of him, Berserker roared once again.

Alexander frowned because of the fact that his two swords couldn't cut through the body of Berserker.

" Your Noble Phantasm is quite annoying, Hercules. I guess these two things can't even injure you. " said Alexander.

" Hercules... and you've summoned him as a berserker. " said Rin frowning.

Saber already got ready for combat when she saw that Alexander's swords couldn't injure Berserker.

Alexander simply let go of his two swords and they disappeared , Archer frowned at seeing the way they disappeared.

' Tracing... ' Archer thought.

But suddenly everyone felt an intense power appearing. A sword sheathed in a beyond beautiful scabbard appeared in Alexander's hands. Saber recognized the Fae runes on Alexander's scabbard and was even more sure that she was supposed to know him. The scabbard looked somewhat similar to Avalon, her scabbard, but it clearly didn't have any healing abilities, instead, it completely hid the sword inside, which she supposed must be equally powerful.

Alexander unsheathed his sword and Berserker felt an immense pressure fall on him, he became even more wary because that sword didn't let him fight at full capacities. Meanwhile in Shirou's group everyone was entranced by the sword. It was a pure white sword with blue runes on its flat. It didn't have any complicated decorations but the sword was still beautiful. The guard was covered with blue lines that seemed to contain pure prana. The hilt was coloured golden and pristine blue. Shirou's group felt warmth coming from the sword, and Arturia connected this effect with the effect of her own sword, Excalibur. Archer on the other hand realized he couldn't trace this sword nor even understand it so it confirmed his belief that just the sight of his sword should be enough to recognize Alexander's true identity, yet nothing.

" Now, Greece's greatest hero, would you let me the honour to dance with you? " said Alexander to Berserker as he focused into the fight.

Berserker roared in response and dashed towards Alexander.


	3. III: Dangerous Servant

Berserker attacked with his Axe-Sword Alexander with all the strength he could muster. Illya sensed that her Berserker was affected by the enemy servant's sword, because she herself felt really weak because of this sword. The attack was even weaker than when Alexander had his twin swords, so he easily parried the strike and with an agile movement, that seemed to mesmerize Arturia and Archer who sensed the value of the swordsmanship of Alexander, he beheaded Berserker before he could even move and then pushed his body back with a kick that sent him flying into a tree, without his head.

" Berserker! What are you doing! " shouted Illya when she saw what happened to her servant.

But when Rin was about to say that it was over, a new head started to form on top of Berserker's body.

" Self Regeneration? No it's more like Time Reversal. " said Saber looking at Berserker starting to stand up once again.

But Alexander sheathed his blade which confused Rin and the rest.

" Well, young lady I would propose a temporary truce here. Not that I couldn't kill your servant right here and now, but I can see you have some sort of personal problem with my master, so it would be wise to take the opportunity to flee that I'm giving you. " said Alexander looking at Illya.

" Berserker we're going " said Illya before sending a last hateful glare at Alexander and Shirou.

Berserker having finished regenerating simply went and picked up his weapon in front of Alexander before staring at him for a second and retreating back to Illya, who disappeared like she appeared.

" Why didn't you finish them Alexander, that would be a good opportunity to end a master right here. " said Rin looking confused.

Even the 2 servants were of the same feeling, Alexander could easily kill that monster so why let it go?

" From what I've seen, my master and Berserker's master should have a relation but there seems to be some sort of misunderstanding between the two, so as a knight it is my duty to try and correct these problems for my master " said Alexander looking at Shirou who seemingly had no clue what was happening and was simply trembling at all the blood that was scattered due to Berserker being beheaded.

Even the King of Knights felt impressed by Alexander's behaviour, which once again lit her desire to know his identity.

" I don't understand, a servant so powerful, yet that we can't recognize " said Rin looking frustrated with a slight pout. She was as curious as Saber to unveil the identity of the white-haired knight.

Alexander chuckled at her cute face which made Rin's cheek redden in embarrassment.

" Well, the only thing I can guarantee is that I've given you my birth name. " said Alexander.

" The rest is for you to discover, but the fact that you can't recognize me even after seeing my weapon proves that even if I were to tell you, you wouldn't get who I am. " added Alexander.

They all realized that servant's weapons were essential to recognize a servant's true identity, but Alexander released it in front of them yet they got nothing. It was frustrating even to the usually calm Archer. Well, at least he wasn't an enemy. Archer frowned a bit thinking that he might very well endanger his plan to kill his past self, Shirou, but a part of him couldn't help but think that Alexander already discovered everything thanks to his inhuman eyes.

Meanwhile, every prying eyes were terrified and feeling endangered by the strength that displayed the supposed servant of Rin Tohsaka. He was way too dangerous since no servant should be able to take on Berserker and even best him, even less a supposed archer since the red-haired master named Emiya Shirou was supposed to have summoned Saber. Even more perturbing was that 'Archer' only used swords.

Something was fishy, and they could feel it. The various masters that sensed or saw the fight decided to investigate Tohsaka Rin and Emiya Shirou.

* * *

At the same moment, in a church.

" What is happening Gilgamesh. Such a frown is quite unfitting of a king don't you think. " said Kotomine Kirei with a small smirk.

" Shut up mongrel, I just don't like when things that aren't supposed to be here sneak themselves in. Compared to the other mongrels, he is a serious threat to my plans. " answered a man with golden hair and red serpent-like eyes called Gilgamesh.

" A threat you say...? " said Kotomine Kirei, realized the situation might be more troublesome that it should.

" Indeed, the first confrontation did not end the way I wanted it to, that servant is too powerful to be summoned through this weak wish-fulfilling device, and even clearly weakened, he still is a major problem. " added the King of Heroes.

" So... how do you plan to deal with him. " asked Kotomine Kirei.

" Don't get ahead of yourself, mongrel. I admit that he is good for a human but he can't even hope to be at the level of his king, for I am the one that rules above all. He is only a better entertainment to me than the other mongrels. " said Gilgamesh, getting back to his arrogant attitude.

" I see... " said Kirei with a slight frown on his face, and an expression that he was supposed to have lost 10 years ago, an expression full of worry.

* * *

Meanwhile in a dark place somewhat isolated from New Fuyuki.

" Hateful, hateful, hateful... HATEFUL! " screamed someone that didn't look human anymore.

The room was completely dark but one could hear wriggling noise every now and then. The smell of death was overwhelming in the place.

" No matter what, I shall obtain the grail, and it's not a servant that will stop me! " said the somewhat small men with a neck movement that would have killed any living person.

" Now then... let's move onto my dear granddaughter, Sakura. " said the 'thing' disappearing into a swarm of worms.

* * *

Shirou, Rin and Saber were getting back home with Alexander and Archer astralized. Nobody said anything during the whole time. Shirou was still trembling ever so slightly and seemed unfocused when he was remembering the head falling off Berserker's neck and the blood splashing everywhere. Saber and Archer, who were used to these type of scenes, simply tried to get Alexander's identity, Rin, although not used to it, knew what getting into the Grail War and being a magus meant so she was much more composed than Shirou and was also greatly interested into Alexander's identity.

* * *

In the Einzbern's castle in New Fuyuki:

" This is a problematic situation, mistress " said a homunculus with red eyes and white hair.

" Uhm. I don't know his identity even after he revealed his sword, yet he was able to completely overpower my berserker. " said Illya

" I wonder how the Tohsaka managed to summon a servant this powerful. " answered the homunculus

" I don't know, but he's the only threat to my berserker. And he's siding with my brother. So troublesome. " said Illya

" But it does not matter, I will find a way to make my brother suffer for what my father has done. " Illya added.

* * *

Shirou woke up quite early, but he heard loud noise of someone clashing steel and thought that there was a fight. He headed towards the source of the noise, the dojo and opened the door.

" Saber, Alexander are you ok? " Shirou shouted.

But what he saw shocked him. He saw Saber kneeling on the ground, panting while having injuries everywhere and looking scornfully at Alexander, who was just standing in front of her, with no injury and looking like he was bored.

" Even with the injury from Gae Bolg, you still wanted to spar with me. Unfortunately for you even without the injury it would be the same result. " said Alexander to Saber who was looking pissed.

" I did not ask for pity. You just need to tell me who you are. I feel like I should know your identity yet I can't remember. " said Saber having trouble standing up.

Alexander walked towards Saber who got into stance.

" Relax, I'm going to heal your injuries and get rid of the curse. Drop your weapon. " said Alexander looking exhausted by Saber's behaviour.

Saber narrowed her eyes but ultimately dropped her weapon. But Alexander sat down near her and presented his lap.

" Put your head here Saber " said Alexander, as if it was normal.

" Are you mocking me Alexander? " answered Saber narrowing her eyes once again.

But before she could do anything, Alexander simply tackled her legs and forced her to put her head on his lap. She tried to get out of the situation but Alexander simply wouldn't let her go.

" YOU, RELEASE ME! " shouted Saber while being red down to her neck.

" Calm down, I'm healing you right now " said Alexander.

Eventually Saber calmed down after 15 minutes of wrestling and accepted to put her head on his lap with a red face and an embarrassed look.

Shirou who was standing in front of the dojo didn't know what to say anymore.

' They look like an old married couple ' thought Shirou slightly chuckling.

Arturia finally realized the presence of her master and remembering what position they were in, she tried to get up but once again Alexander wouldn't let her.

" I'm not done healing you. Do you think a curse is easy to remove? " said Alexander who realized Shirou was there a long time ago.

" You vile creature... " said Saber, putting her head once again on his lap. She actually enjoyed being like this. Not that she would admit it anyway. To be honest, the affectionate behaviour of Alexander towards her, coupled by the fact that he knew her and that he found this normal made him even more suspicious to her. That proved that in his universe they were close, yet she still didn't know his identity and he refused to tell her.

She was definitely going to discover who he has before the end of this Grail War. But for now, this position isn't that bad, thought Saber.


	4. IV

After being healed by Alexander, Saber was allowed to leave the embarrassing position. She still was red up to her ears and tried to sit the furthest from the white-haired knight.

Shirou was still chuckling from Saber's reaction. Although he was quite dense towards other's feeling for himself, he realized exactly what was happening between his two servants, and wished them good luck in his head, since he probably would earn a scolding from Saber if he said it out loud.

Alexander looked as if nothing was wrong with what just happened, and technically for him nothing was, but since it wasn't in his universe, he couldn't help but sigh.

" So, were you two sparring against each other? " asked Shirou.

" Saber proposed a deal, if she was able to beat me in a spar I would tell her my identity without missing a single fact. " answered Alexander.

" Seems like it didn't go well for Saber then. " said Shirou.

Arturia flinched at her master's words. In the spar she couldn't understand how she could be outmatched that much. She couldn't even react to Alexander's strike and the few strikes she managed to dodge or parry were entirely on instinct and luck. She wasn't even able to think of attacking during the fight. It was frustrating, but she couldn't help to feel a bit of admiration towards Alexander who achieved this level of swordsmanship. Obviously it made her even more curious towards his identity since it seemed that in his universe, he was a knight under her kingship.

Considering his strength, since even if he was stronger than her he wouldn't be able to become the king, he must have been the first knight but he didn't look the slightest like Lancelot and was simply too different from him. Alexander was bent on chivalry, maybe even more than herself, but he also had a mischievous side that he showed from time to time. No knight of the round table fit this portrait so that meant that the Alexander of her universe wasn't probably even a knight of the round table.

" I think explanations of what servants are for Shirou are necessary Saber " said Alexander looking at Arturia.

Saber focused back into the matter at hand.

" Yes it seems. " she answered.

The group of three arrived in the main room where Shirou served tea for both his servants.

" We servants are heroic spirits. As a result of that fame, when we make known our true identities we also reveal our weaknesses. " said Saber.

" So you have me call you 'Saber' to hide your real name? " answered Shirou.

" Exactly " said Saber.

" Then why Alexander revealed his name to us? " asked Shirou.

" Uhm... well, even if he revealed his name to us, we can't recognize him since he comes from another dimension, therefore the Alexander from this world might be vastly different from him. " said Saber.

" No, in fact, I'm the only Alexander Cyneric in every universe. " said Alexander.

" It's impossible, every person should have a version of himself in every universe. " said Saber.

" It's true, and it's also the reason why you can't see my identity or what I've done in my life even with my name, it's because there was never an Alexander Cyneric in this universe. " answered Alexander.

Saber went silent for a few seconds because now she knew that she had no way to know Alexander's identity.

" Anyway, I have something to tell you two. I'm somewhat different than others servants as I think you've already realized. And since I probably won't be able to stay in this grail war until the end, I think it is important for you to know my role. " said Alexander.

At his words, Arturia perked up and has never looked more focused, her attempt at hiding her curiosity was all for naught.

" So while my class is Saber, I'm not exactly the same as a normal Saber. I'm part of the 7 Grand Servants and my class is Grand Saber. " said Alexander.

Both Shirou and Saber looked confused at his words.

" The Grand Servants are the strongest servants of each class. For the most part they are heroic spirits that were stronger than most servants when they were alive. But in return masters can't summon them in normal Holy Grail Wars and most of them are still alive but took on the role of Grand Servant for whatever reason. Their cost in Mana would be too much for any magus to survive having them even stand for a couple of seconds but we are all supposed to have a skill called 'Independent Manifestation'. It actually makes us have material bodies that can still astralize if need be. Also we have our own Mana in our material bodies so our master doesn't have to give us Mana. But that means that we aren't bound by Commands Seals. In fact, the only way for us to be summoned is to use a normal servant graph and that the world we are summoned in is in grave danger. To summon us at full capacities, you'll need a special graph that doesn't exist since the age of the gods. The reason I'm here means that there is something happening on the planet that endanger the survival of the planet. So that's why I won't be able to participate until the end of the Grail War since I've spotted the problem but it will awaken soon. Therefore I'll need to early to eliminate the threat. " dropped Alexander.

Saber had to take a moment to ingest what has just been said. While Shirou, who didn't even know who were servants until a minute ago, didn't quite understand what has just been said.

" So... do you still don't want to tell us your identity. " asked Saber.

" Hmm? I already told you my identity though. " said Alexander.

" You... " said Saber with a sigh.

" On the other hand, Saber we still don't know yours " said Alexander with an 'innocent' smile.

"... Shirou is an inexperienced mage, he might be enchanted by other experienced mages and reveal my name, it is too dangerous. " said Saber after sipping the tea.

" Uhmm. So you want me to reveal my identity but you can't do the same... " said Alexander.

Arturia flinched a bit before looking angrily at Alexander. But she knew that he was right so she gave up on learning his identity. For now.

Shirou on the other hand didn't know how to join the conversation since he only understood half of what was being said in this room. To be honest, Alexander's explanation confused him more than anything, but what he understood was that his servant had to fight against something powerful that would put the earth in danger.

" Say... Is there anything I can do to help you get rid of what is plaguing the earth? "

Saber and Alexander stopped their bickering to look at Shirou.

" No, in fact, if you do something it will probably hinder me in some way " said bluntly Alexander.

While Saber didn't say anything, she thought the same. She had seen the power of Alexander, and if he's the only one capable of eliminating the threat, that means that very few would be capable of helping him. She knew the suicidal tendencies of her master since she noticed how he was frightened yet wanted to help in the fight against Berserker, but could only hope that he didn't do anything this time.

Shirou on the surface reluctantly accepted, but Alexander knew that his master apparently still had some suicidal idea. He could only sigh at the end.

' Why are every Shirou like this ' thought Alexander.

This wasn't the first Shirou he met, and probably wouldn't be the last, but they all had the ridiculous dream of being a hero of justice and all ended up as Counter Guardians, whether their older counter parts were here or not. Except certain Shirou that were born at different periods due to a certain Vampire with the ability to travel into different dimensions and too much time on his hand. For example there was a Shirou born at the age of the gods and became very powerful and so on... Although their alignment could only be described as Lawful Good, they didn't have the dream of being heroes of justice, and they lived, much, much better lives.


	5. V

" So... now that I understand a bit more about the Holy Grail War, let's have breakfast " said Shirou, getting up and heading towards the kitchen.

But Shirou noticed that both Saber and Alexander were wearing normal clothes instead of their battle attires. Alexander was wearing a black suite that was making his white hair pop out even more and Saber had a blue skirt and a white blouse.

" By the way, where do these clothes come from? " asked Shirou.

" Oh, Alexander created clothes for me since I can't astralize and apparently made a pair for himself. " said Saber.

" Created? " asked Shirou.

" Well, I've used a magic called Gradation Air that I've modified a bit and with enough prana I can pretty much create anything. The downside is that it requires prana as long as the object exists but since I have ample Mana reserves I can create a lot of objects and keep them created. " answered Alexander.

After a while, Shirou brought breakfast for both of his servants.

" Sorry, since I'm not a proper master, I can't give you any Mana. " said Shirou, putting an exquisite looking meal in front of his two servants.

" It's no problem, I can minimize the Mana cost by sleeping " said Saber.

" I don't really need any Mana since I have a physical body. " said Alexander.

Saber stopped what she was doing and looked at Alexander with wide-opened eyes.

" You... How? " said Saber.

" Is it really impressive? I mean you don't look like ghosts to me? " said Shirou.

" It should be impossible, every servant is dead and therefore what you see is a representation of their bodies before their death using prana. " said Saber

" So a servant with a physical body that can astralize is impossible " she added.

" Every servant is dead huh? " said Alexander looking at Arturia who flinched at his remark.

" Well, let's just say I'm something of an exception " said Alexander.

" Also, since I have something resembling a dragon core, I can sustain Arturia if you want Shirou. " added Alexander.

" What? How? " shouted Saber, suddenly standing up and looking at Alexander once again.

" Why are you getting agitated like this? It should be a good deal right? If you can use your full potential you might be able to win the war right? " said Alexander.

" That is true however I cannot understand how you are supposed to give me Mana when you're not my master. " said Arturia, sitting down once again.

" Oh... You're sure that you really don't know? " said Alexander with a mischievous smile.

Saber went silent for a few seconds before her face started to get red. She stood up and nearly summoned her sword for a second.

" YOU, you scoundrel I am never going to do this with you! " shouted Arturia at Alexander.

" You're getting quite rowdy aren't you Saber, It was merely a suggestion. " said Alexander while smiling a bit.

Saber didn't say anything but her angry glare never left Alexander after this. Shirou wondered how Alexander managed to make Saber react like this when she usually looked composed and even dignified. Also, he had no idea what they were talking about, as a beginner magus, he was really lacking in knowledge.

" Although it is possible this way, I was thinking about another method. I must say, Saber here is really perverted " said Alexander with a grin.

Saber didn't answer to his provocation, but she really looked like she was about to try and kill Alexander right here and now. Not that she would succeed anyway.

" Alright give me your hand Saber " said Alexander now looking serious.

Saber narrowed her eyes a few seconds before complying to his demand, she stuck her hand out towards Alexander, who grabbed it and suddenly Saber felt Mana flowing through her from Alexander's hand.

" How can you even give Mana like this? " asked Saber who felt at full power and ready to use Excalibur many times in a row.

" Just a specialization of mine. No need to worry " said Alexander, releasing her hand.

" You have too many secrets Alexander. " said Saber with a sigh.

The phone started to ring, and Shirou went out of the room to answer it. Meanwhile Saber and Alexander started to eat and couldn't help but feel like their master really had a talent in making food. Saber, while having manners, actually had the appetite of a lion, and Alexander actually didn't look surprised by it, he even gave her some of his food, which earned him a questioning look from Arturia, but she took the food nonetheless.

" Uhm, I need to bring food to Fuji-Nee to school right now so I'll be back later. " said Shirou as he wrapped a lunch box and put on his shoes.

" Shirou, I hope that you're not thinking that we're leaving you alone as our master " said Saber as she finished her food.

" I agree, what if a servant or a master attacks you on your way to school " said Alexander.

" But no- " started Shirou.

" No Buts Shirou, at least one of us should go with you to ensure your safety. " said Saber.

" Since I'm supposed to be Rin's servant, I should astralize, only keen servants would be able to detect me " said Alexander.

Shirou could only sigh in defeat as his servants didn't even let him say anything.

Shirou and Saber could be seen walking in the streets of New Fuyuki while Alexander was right behind them in his astralized form.

" Saber... aren't Masters supposed to avoid attracting attention? Something like last night won't happen now. " said Shirou.

" But there is always a possibility, however small. We can't allow you to walk alone without being safe. " answered Saber.

" Indeed. If you think the light of the sun is enough to stop those magus, you're mistaken Shirou. " said Alexander.

A voice behind him without actually seeing anyone put Shirou off slightly, but he got used to it in the way.

They arrived at the high-school where Shirou was supposed to give the lunch box.

" Saber, if anyone tries to talk to you, just shake your head without replying. It'd be best if you act like you don't know Japanese. " said Shirou to Saber.

" Stop right here. " said Alexander.

Both Saber and Shirou stopped, looking confused.

" What is happening Alexander, an enemy? " said Saber getting ready for action.

" Yes, but what I can see is that a master is planning to use students as meals for his or her servant. Although small, I'm sure you sensed it as well Saber? " said Alexander.

" Yes but this amount doesn't seem dangerous. " said Saber.

" It's because they didn't start the process yet, but they plan on sucking the students dry of their Mana. I suppose the master who is employing this strategy isn't talented enough and plans to use this formation to replenish his servant's Mana. A useful but cruel tactic. " said Alexander.

" We have to stop him from using the students. I can't understand. Aren't magus supposed to not bring innocents in their conflicts. " asked Shirou looking worried.

" There's a huge difference between what they should do and what they actually do trust me. The correct fact is ' You can whatever you want as long as the public isn't aware of it ' " said Alexander.

" No way... We have to stop this! " said Shirou.

" Calm down Shirou, there is no use to panicking when we don't even have a lead of who is doing this " said Saber.

" Yes, I suppose " said Shirou gritting his teeth.

" I shall visit the school to search the source of the formation, Saber, go with Shirou to protect him please. " said Alexander.

" No problem, be careful Alexander " said Saber.

Alexander had already rushed towards the school. He scanned the whole building with his mysterious eyes. He found the presence of a master in the school but no servant. Although he found residential traces of a servant, he or she wasn't there right now. The master was a teacher apparently named Kuzuki. Considering his breathing and attitude, he was certainly an assassin of some sort. Also, he had very little Mana in his body. While a master that had very little Mana in his body would certainly have to do these sort of formations, something felt off. A servant would never let his or her master alone except if he or she had a way to get him out of dangerous situations in an instant, so Caster basically. But a Caster wouldn't do such a lousy job at setting up a formation. Instead, the one at the temple nearby was surely the work of a caster. So that meant that there was two masters here, and that the teacher named Kuzuki was the master of Caster since this was the only class that would be able to teleport his or her master the moment they sensed danger.

He quickly deactivated the formation and headed towards Saber and Shirou to tell them the situation.


	6. VI

Shirou and Saber apparently met with the teacher that was a master were now located in a lodge.

" I've seen a few interesting things. " said Alexander.

His voice startled Shirou since he was still invisible.

" First I've discovered two masters in the school, the first one is the master of caster and is a teacher called Kuzuki. I don't know the identity of the second one but he's the one that created the formation and therefore is probably a third rate mage or not even a mage at all. " said Alexander.

" What?... Professor Kuzuki is a master? But Saber... " said Shirou with wide-opened eyes.

" Trust me on this, nothing can escape my eyes. " assured Alexander.

" So... why do you think this Kuzuki is the master of Caster " asked Saber.

" Although he doesn't have much Mana, he is a master and it wouldn't make sense for a servant to let his or her master alone. And the only servant that can assure the safety of his or her master from far away is Caster. Also, the cost of Mana of Caster is much higher than other servants since they have to establish a workshop. So while the formation to drain the student's Mana fit the description, choosing a school as a workshop is stupid, and it's not an error that a Caster would do. Also the formation was lousy and had several flaws that even I could detect. Although I am not a bad mage, a Caster would be much more efficient than this. This led me to believe that there was 2 masters, unfortunately the second master wasn't in school so I couldn't detect him. " said Alexander.

" I see... " said Saber.

" Also, are you friend with a certain purple haired girl Shirou? " said Alexander.

" Sakura? Well yes I've known her and her brother since I was little " said Shirou.

" Well...? I have bad news for you then. She's also a master but she doesn't have the complete command seals. She gave up her servant to someone else. Also, she has some 'unpleasant' things inside of her body that are constantly eating her Magic Circuits for some reason. And let's just say that considering the way they enter her body, she's not pure anymore, and it's been going on since a while considering the state of her body. Whoever did this to her is remodelling her body the hard way for a reason that I don't know. She is quite strong mentally since she is not breaking down but I hope that you didn't show Saber to her. " said Alexander.

Shirou didn't speak for a long time, he just was breathing loudly and was trembling as the realization hit him. Alexander blocked the door in case his master wanted to do something stupid.

" Alexander, Saber, can we do anything for her? " asked Shirou.

" Yes, but not now, it will be too dangerous to act right now and the being that is doing this to her is much stronger and darker than you are, so we must approach him while he is thinking that nobody knows what he is doing. " said Alexander.

" But... If we wait Sakura will suffer even more. " shouted Shirou as he was ready to rush towards Sakura.

" Calm down, she is not as weak as you think she is. She needs someone to save her but acting without a plan will only endanger her even more. " said Alexander.

That managed to at least convince that he will render the situation worse if he acts now. But he was still as concerned as before. He didn't except this to happen. Sakura was one of the person he cared the most about and the idea of her being eaten alive by worms was disturbing and angering to say the least. He promised that he would make the person responsible pay for his crime, and that was the first step that derailed Shirou from his path of being a hero of justice.

Saber was also perturbed by the situation, but she didn't let it show unlike Shirou. This reaffirmed her belief that most magus were people that needed to be cut down. This sort of actions went against everything she believed so she also was slightly uncomfortable to just let it go like this.

" If you meet with her, just try to act normally Shirou, the one that placed these things inside of her must be monitoring her as well, so be careful not to act out of character or it will be all for naught. " said Alexander.

On the way home, Professor Fujimura and Sakura were accompying Shirou and Saber. Saber simply wasn't speaking but Shirou's acting was slightly off. Sakura sensed it but thought he was just sick or something. So nothing went out of control. The dinner went without a noise. Alexander was eating outside the house but kept an eye on the surrounding. With his vision, he learnt many things. He spotted the place Caster was in, the Ryuudou Temple and realized the existence of a certain blond haired hero that shouldn't be here, just like him. Except he was apparently using children gathered by that disgusting priest to get Mana.

The more Alexander saw, the more he thought this grail war was seriously problematic. He then proceeded to look into the 'worms' inside Sakura's body to search for the source. He then followed the Mana link thanks to his eyes and arrived at the house of the Matou family and saw a literal living corpse. This thing couldn't be called human anymore as he was simply a mass of worms that looked human. He reeked of the dead and was doing things that even the worst magus wouldn't tolerate. Looking around the house with his piercing eyes, he understood many things and also found the servant and the 'master'. He was apparently Sakura's brother and was currently having his servant eating the soul of a student. That's when Alexander realized there was something wrong with the Grail. The servant wasn't an heroic spirit, but something depicted as a monster by humans. She was Medusa, a Gorgon. There was no way that a normal Grail would summon her so that meant that the Grail was tainted by something, but since he couldn't see where the Greater Grail was without using his ability that would alert every servant and magus in the region.

He decided to inform his master and Saber in order to devise a plan. He could easily kill the 'thing' that made Sakura suffer but that would attract the attention of every servant, especially Caster whom he had already destroyed several familiars today. The longer Caster was allowed to stay in the Temple, the stronger she would be. Medusa wouldn't be able to get Mana from the school as he destroyed the formation and it would take a while to recreate it but the worm-man and Gilgamesh were variables that he needed to eliminate. He didn't have much time left, the beings that were menacing to destroy the world were getting active, and right now the Dead Apostles were fighting them, but they wouldn't last long. Even Type-Mercury was fighting against them so he would finish this war quickly and take care of the other threat.

Apparently, Sakura and Professor Fujimura were going to stay here for a while, which would give Alexander the opportunity to heal Sakura without having an instant comeback from the 'thing' that was made out of worms, which was a good point. The bad point was that this 'thing' basically was monitoring his master and Saber, so that meant he indeed had plans for the Grail.

Shirou was having a hard time holding his emotions in when he saw Sakura, but he was doing a great job. It seemed that Alexander needed to take care of Sakura's case if he wanted his master to stay composed for the rest of the war. He knew that Shirou wouldn't be able to act correctly with Sakura's state in mind. Saber was simply looking at the girl with sadness which confused Sakura since they just met each other, but she didn't say anything.

Like this, the night passed in the Emiya House.


	7. VII

A new day arrived in New Fuyuki.

" Well, what was the urgent errand from Professor Kuzuki? " asked Shirou to Sakura.

Saber, Sakura and Shirou were currently eating breakfast before school.

" I don't know, all she said was: 'I have to finish the errand Professor Kuzuki asked me to do tonight or else I will be in trouble. So Sakura and Saber, try to get along. '. She didn't go into detail. She just left... " said Sakura.

" Jeez, she's the one that suggested that you should stay over, and she just leaves like this " said Shirou.

"But it's okay. It gave me a chance to chat with Saber about a lot of things. " said Sakura.

Saber looked surprised at the attention she was given out of nowhere so she just laid down her bowl full of rice and said:

" Yes. I and Sakura get along pretty well with each other. " with a slight strained smile that did not go unnoticed by Shirou. He didn't forget what Alexander said to them yesterday, he could only act like normal while he kept his rage down.

Sakura simply smiled at Saber's words.

Once they finished eating, Sakura left first since she had club activities. Saber first wanted to stop Shirou that wanted to go to school, but since Alexander was here in astralized form, there was nothing to fear. Saber didn't need to rest since now that she got her Mana from Alexander, she was at full strength all of the time, she even wondered how Alexander was able to give her that much Mana since he didn't look like a mage at all.

" If you run into an emergency, do not hesitate to use a command seal. " said Saber before Shirou departed.

" I will don't worry. See you later. " said Shirou.

At school, Shirou and Rin met and the fact that Shirou acted like nothing happened unnerved Rin to the highest point. She simply ignored him and went to her class.

Neither Rin nor Archer managed to spot Alexander who was right behind Shirou in astralized form. After all, since he had an actual physical body, his astralized form was very different than normal servants and was much more efficient.

At lunch, Shirou went to the Student Council Room like always and met with Issei, the student council president who looked extremely tired.

" Issei, aren't you going to eat anything? " asked Shirou.

" I'll eat later... I just want to sleep right now. " said Issei.

" What, did you stayed up all night today? " asked Shirou.

" No, it's just that I have trouble sleeping recently... " answered Issei.

Meanwhile Alexander was keeping an eye on the school from the roof. He saw the professor named Kuzuki going near his master, so he got more alert but he also noticed the brother of Sakura, apparently named Shinji and his supposed servant, Medusa going around the school, apparently searching for a prey now that Alexander put down their formation.

He took a glance at the boy's hands and knew that he wasn't the official master of the servant who had purple long hair. He deduced that Sakura must have been the master and willingly or unwillingly gave up commands to her brother. But the brother had absolutely no Mana, which was even rarer than being a first rate magus. Therefore he needed to take Mana from students.

He decided to let Shirou know once school is over.

After a message from the school, Shirou decided to investigate the problem with Shinji and another classmate's disappearance by himself. Every student was already gone from the school, except Rin and Shirou. Shirou who was walking around the school trying to find clues since his mind was being corrupted by the fact that Sakura was forced to endure these things, met Rin in the middle of the school.

" Uh, Tohsaka? " said Shirou

" Unbelievable, Are you crazy, coming to school without your servant ? " said Rin.

"... What choice did I have? Saber can't dematerialize so I can't bring her and Alexander is apparently busy doing something else. " said Shirou

" Then stay home and don't come to school. A master strolling around without his servant may as well be holding a sign that reads, 'Please kill me'. Emiya, do you have any idea how big of an idiot you are? " said Rin.

" Idiot? Masters don't fight with other people around right? So school should be perfectly fine." said Shirou.

" Uhmm... Then tell me this... Do you see anyone here? " asked Rin to Shirou.

Then Shirou looked around and saw the vacant corridors of the school.

" Huh? "

" Finally sinking in I see... Seriously, this morning, I went from exasperated to pissed off. ' After everything that I told him, why is he doing everything he can to get himself killed? ' " said Rin.

" A magic crest... " said Shirou, noticed the symbols on Rin's left forearm.

" Yes, this is the incarnation of the magic passed down in my family. Simply by passing Mana through it, I can invoke any spell etched here. I've sent Archer away. The Gandr shot will suffice for you. " said Rin.

" Interesting, now, following your words young magus, tell me a reason why I should spare you? " suddenly said Alexander, materializing in front of Rin with one of his twin swords on her neck as a little bit of blood was flowing down her neck.

" You... how ? "said Rin frightened by the sudden appearance of Alexander and the fact that she might die any second now.

" You can't possibly think that I would leave my master without protection? Also, if you think that the measly perception of your servant might discover me when I'm astralized, you're doing a big mistake. Now answer me, why should I, a servant, spare an enemy master that is walking around in an empty space without her servant? " said Alexander narrowing his eyes.

Rin couldn't answer for a while, she regretted sending Archer away, thinking that this monster of a servant would leave Shirou alone. As long as Alexander was here, she was sure that nobody could win the war so the most efficient way was to kill the beginner magus that was his master, Shirou. But apparently he bypassed their detection and now she was alone against him.

" Alexander, don't kill her please! " said Shirou, looking nervous as he knew that Rin's head could fly at anytime.

For the first time, Rin thanked from the bottom of her heart Shirou's stupidity, as this may be a ticket to live for now, but even then, she didn't have the confidence to take on this servant.

" Understood Shirou, rejoice young magus, the same stupidity that you condemned a few seconds ago is the thing that will spare your life today. " said Alexander as he withdrew his blade from Rin's neck.

Rin stumbled when her life wasn't in danger anymore and sweated a little bit at how close her death was. She made a big mistake, and now she owned Shirou once more.

" Now that the serious part is over, I propose an alliance between you and my master as I have some serious information about the Holy Grail War that I think you two need to know. " said Alexander, which earned a surprised and questioning look from Rin and a serious one from Shirou.

Alexander told the two of them the information he got from today and also informed Rin of what he found yesterday. Rin was feeling extremely guilty once Alexander was done and Shirou wanted to look for Shinji and settle things with him.


	8. VIII

Rin was gritting her teeth when she thought of Sakura's, her sister's condition. She always felt guilty that she couldn't save her when they were little. She knew that she was not in a good state, but she didn't expect it to be this bad. What she was forced to endure was inhuman and she wondered how she didn't break down yet.

She swore that she was going to take back her sister and make those that forced her to endure such things pay. She didn't know who was the worm-man that Alexander was talking about, but considering what Sakura had inside her body and the man's constitution, it wasn't hard to guess what he was doing to her sister. She also wanted to know what the man was trying to turn her sister into but if even Alexander didn't know, then she would have to ask the man himself for information, but she wasn't sure that she would be able to hold herself from killing him when she's in front of him.

She also knew what Matou Shinji was doing now. Alexander was dubbing him as a cruel ignorant, since he didn't know what was happening around him, and Alexander also told Rin that it wouldn't be a surprise if Shinji didn't take advantage of Sakura the same way the 'man' did.

Rin knew what some magus was capable of doing. It wasn't something she condoned, but it hit much harder than she thought it would once it was in front of her. She called Archer and told him there was a change in her plans and tried to leave the building since she had to act now. She couldn't undo what happened to Sakura during all these years, but she had to at least save her as soon as possible. But when she tried to leave, Shirou grabbed her hand and stopped her.

"Wait, I'm coming with you." said Shirou.

"Don't be stupid, you can't do anything, you will just endanger us more than anything else. " said Rin swatting his hand off, she looked pissed and didn't have time to deal with an amateur magus who had a hero complex.

"I refuse, I have Saber and Alexander, as long as I have a body, I should have some use. Also, Sakura is my friend and she needs help so I can't turn a blind eye on her situation. " said Shirou, looking determined.

"You idiot, your servants can help me but not you. Just stay home obediently and everyone will be happy. " said Rin as she left the corridors.

"Wai- " started Shirou but was interrupted by the cry of a girl.

"What was that? " said Rin but Shirou already rushed towards the source of the shout.

Alexander astralized, and Shirou arrived in front of a girl that looked unconscious. She took her pulse and it was still beating.

Rin arrived behind him with her magic crest ready in case there was an enemy.

"Thank god it looks like she just lost consciousness." said Shirou.

"You idiot, can't you see she's been sucked dry?! " said Rin as she pushed Shirou away from her.

"This should be enough to stabilize her. " said Rin as she took out a yellow gem out of her pocket.

The student looked much better with the help of Rin, but Shirou sensed something wrong. He looked at the bushes to his left and thought there was something in there. He senses something coming towards Rin at a great speed and tried to block the projectile with his hand. But before he could do it, Alexander blocked the dagger with his sword and gripped the chain so that the opponent couldn't escape.

The chain was tensed and neither wanted to let go of the chain, but Alexander had much more strength than the opponent, so he easily pulled the chain towards him. Ultimately, the enemy decided to not reveal himself and let go of his weapon. But Alexander didn't want to let go of the enemy, as he knew that Shinji and Medusa were the enemies. He dashed towards Medusa, who sensed him and materialized once again to fight with him. Shinji hurriedly hid behind a tree and Rin and Shirou arrived at the scene of Medusa being destroyed by Alexander.

Medusa or Rider's only good points were her Noble Phantasm and her speed. Unfortunately, Alexander was much faster than her and she couldn't use her noble Phantasm since her current master didn't have mana. They couldn't get mana from the students since someone destroyed their formation. Also, Alexander's swordsmanship was way too strong for her, so she accumulated injuries and already lost one of her arms. She cursed at the fact that her master was a literal waste and she doubted that the servant in front of her would let her go.

She then tried to use her mystic eyes to at least paralyze the enemy servant for a moment, but the instant she removed her bandana, Alexander cut both her eyes. She screamed in pain and tried to escape. Her master didn't even think of using a command spell to fill her mana. Instead, he was just scared behind a tree and didn't dare to look at the fight. But when she tried to escape, she sensed a hand grab her shoulder and a sword piercing her torso.

She laughed at how futile her time in this Holy Grail War was as she disappeared from the world. Rin was flabbergasted at the display of Alexander. The fight didn't even last 5 minutes, and Alexander wasn't even serious, yet he eliminated a servant like this. She then saw him walk towards a certain tree and when he grabbed the person who was behind it, she couldn't believe her eyes as she sensed anger flare inside of her.

"Shinji! " shouted Shirou who saw the blue-haired student being grabbed by Alexander.

Shinji was terrified by the man that grabbed him. He had seen how he destroyed his servant and now he thought he was the next.

"Please! Mercy! I don't know anything! I swear! " shouted Shinji as he started crying and pissed his pants.

Alexander looked at him with disgust and simply threw him against a tree. Shinji coughed a bit of blood but nothing too serious, yet he was panicking like crazy and was kneeling in front of Alexander.

Rin was also disgusted by Shinji's behaviour but she didn't have the time to deal with that, she needed answers about Sakura's situation. Shirou was taken aback a bit by Shinji's behaviour. But when Sakura's situation came back into his mind, he ultimately ignored the cries for help from Shinji.

"So, Shinji, I will have you tell me everything about Sakura's life in the Matou family." said Rin with anger, an emotion that Shinji didn't miss. If he was to tell everything he did to her, then she was sure that Rin was going to kill him without hesitation, so he decided to try and plead to the only person that could save him since he knew that he had a hero complex.

"Shirou! Please we're... we're friend right? You can't le- " started Shiji but was interrupted by a sword going through his thigh. Alexander stopped him since he knew it would be problematic if Shirou tried to help him.

He shouted in pain and cried for help but Rin shut him up with a reinforced punch in the chest.

"ANSWER MY QUESTIONS " shouted Rin as she was starting to lose her patience.

"HELP ME! HELP ME SHIROU! " shouted Shinji instead of answering Rin.

Rin, knowing that she wasn't going to get an answer, started to charge a Gandr towards Shinji, who tried to run away but was stopped by Alexander.

"Stop! " shouted Shirou. He didn't want to kill Shinji, no matter what he did, but he was too late, as the spell hit Shinji in the face, and his body went limp.

That was the pathetic end of Shinji Matou. A death that Shirou would probably never forget in his life.


	9. IX

Rin was panting, she had let her hatred get the better of her. As much as she hated Shinji, she certainly wouldn't kill him, not until she gets answers. But that was exactly what she had done, and as guilt hit her, she remembered the state of her sister, Sakura that was exposed to her previously, and that made the guilt more bearable. She then took a look at Shirou. She knew how much of an idiot he was as he wanted to save people more than anything else, and she knew that no matter what Shinji had done, Shirou certainly wouldn't take his death too well. After all, no matter what happened, they were still childhood friends. And the look on Shirou's face told her everything.

Shirou's emotion was a mixture of the feeling of betrayal, anger, powerlessness and guilt. He was angry at Rin for killing him like this. He was angry at Alexander for not stopping her and saving Shinji when he had the power to do so, but most importantly he was angry at himself for not being able to save him. Since Shirou was essentially empty and wanted to fill this void by saving others the same way he had been saved, the sight of Shinji's head nearly exploding in front of the might of Toshaka Rin was unbearable. He felt powerless in front of the events of the Holy Grail War. But Shirou wouldn't discard his ideals so easily. The death of Matou Shinji would just add weight to the numerous lives he discarded in the Fire that destroyed Fuyuki ten years ago.

Rin knew that after this event, there was no way for their relationship to be as simple as an alliance anymore. What she had just done was intolerable for Shirou and even for herself. Taken by her emotions, she just burned the corpse of Matou Shinji and left without saying a word, hoping that things would get better tomorrow.

Shirou was not moving, looking at the now disappeared body of his former best friend as the rain started to pour on New Fuyuki.

A few hours later, Shirou and Alexander came back from school. He was greeted by an angry Saber that was waiting for him to come back immediately after school. But when Saber looked into Shirou's eyes, she was taken aback.

"Shirou what happened ? Were you attacked after school ? " asked Saber.

"Ah ... no, it's nothing, I'm just ... just tired. " simply answered Shirou and immediately went to his room.

Saber knew that there was more to it but didn't ask more considering her master's state.

Sakura came out of the living room and noticed Shirou.

"Ah! Welcome back, Senpai. " said Sakura but Shirou simply looked at her for a second with a sad look before going to his room.

Sakura was shocked by his look and looked at Saber for answers, but even she didn't know what happened.

Saber sensed someone poking her shoulder and knew that it was Alexander that wanted to tell her something.

"Excuse me Sakura. I have something to finish and I will be going outside for a while. " said Saber.

"Sure ... " said Sakura, not knowing what to do in this situation.

Saber went a bit outside of the house and Alexander appeared in front of her.

"What happened, Alexander ? " asked Saber, looking slightly worried.

"Well... We found the master of Rider, and eliminated him in the school. " said Alexander.

"Where is the problem then ? " said Saber looking slightly confused.

"You remember the problem with Sakura that I mentioned last time where we were in the school? " said Alexander.

Saber nodded to his question, asking him to go on.

"I've found new information that I told to Shirou and Rin, the master of Archer that we met previously. The worms inside Sakura's body come from another person who is in the Matou residence. Although we do not know his identity yet, I've sought anyone close to Sakura and I've found her brother, Matou Shinji. In fact, Sakura was the master of Rider, but gave her command seals to her brother. This brother of her didn't have any mana at all, so the formation in the school was his. He was planning on attacking Rin and Shirou, so I simply killed his servant Rider. After that, since Rin knew the situation with Sakura, she was extremely angry at Shinji who had information about the lifestyle of Sakura. And she killed Matou Shinji when she realized he wouldn't give her answers. Shirou can't deal with the death of people, I don't know what happened to him in the past, but he wants to be a hero of some sort that saves everybody, so when Shinji died while pleading for his help, it left him a mental injury. " said Alexander.

Saber was stunned for a bit and looked surprised.

"But... Couldn't you stop Rin from killing Matou Shinji ? " asked Saber.

"Why would I? Any masters except Rin are currently my enemies and while I don't know if it was necessary, as long as he was a master, he could still contract with other servants in the future. " said Alexander.

"But... I've messed up. I didn't think it would affect Shirou that much. I would have stopped Rin if I knew this would be the case. " added Alexander.

He knew that Shirou had a hero complex, but he didn't know that it was this deep. He was never close to the man in any dimension he visited.

"Also, Rin was also in a bad mental state, but that's something she will endure, I'm sure of it. The problem is now the alliance that we've made with each other. I don't know if it will stand with the state Shirou is in. " said Alexander.

Saber was looking slightly guilty after everything that Alexander said.

"Anyway, right now we need to make Sakura stay in this house. The being that made her suffer like this has intention for the grail, and now that Matou Shinji is dead, he will focus on her and we can't let this happen. " said Alexander, astralizing once again, leaving Saber to return to the Emiya Residence.

Shirou was currently in the warehouse in the Emiya residence. Today's matters left a scar on his mind and he was determined to be stronger to be able to help others. Even if he knew the situation, he couldn't help but be slightly angry at Rin for killing Shinji and Alexander that let it happen.

He was currently trying to improve his reinforcement magic by testing it on the various object in the warehouse. The problem was that his mind was constantly revolving around the events of this afternoon and he couldn't concentrate properly.

"Trace On " said Shirou, reciting his aria once again on a piece of wood. He felt pain progressively as he went through the steps of reinforcement. And suddenly, the piece of wood shattered as he was unable once again to follow the steps.

As he sighed and took a pebble this time, he sensed a presence near the warehouse. The door opened and revealed Saber dressed in casual clothes.

"Shirou ? " said Saber

"What it is Saber ? " said Shirou

"Alexander... told me what happened this afternoon. " said Saber, sitting next to him and looking worried and guilty.

"Oh ... don't worry, it's just that ... you know what, nothing. " said Shirou, looking away from Saber.

As much as she wanted to help her master, if he was that unwilling to talk about it, she could only ignore the subject. Therefore she decided to change the subject of the discussion.

"I just sensed magic that was why I came here. You are training ? " said Saber.

"Oh... yeah, I do this every day. " said Shirou.

"I heard that your speciality is strengthening magic Shirou. " asked Saber.

"Well, it's more like the only thing I can do so I would not call it a speciality. " said Shirou, looking slightly embarrassed.

"How does one train in the art of strengthening ? " asked Saber, looking quite curious.

"Strengthening isn't only about increasing something's toughness, it also includes increasing its effectiveness. For this rock, it makes it harder, for this light bulb, it makes it brighter for example. I visualize an object's component materials and pass my mana through them to strengthen it. " said Shirou, looking quite serious at his explanations.

"I see. " said Saber, very close to Shirou, who now was slightly flustered.

"I-It's better to show than to tell. " said Shirou, making some distance between him and Saber.

"I'll try on this " said Shirou with a rock in his hand.

"Trace On " said Shirou as blue lines appeared on his hand and were transferred to the rock.

"Tracing fundamental structure. Tracing component materials. Altering fundamental structure. Strengthening component materials... " said Shirou as his hand was trembling under the strain of the magic.

Suddenly the rock exploded and Shirou sighed, knowing he was unable to complete the steps of the strengthening magic once again.

"Damn, another failure... In reality, my success rate is pretty low. " said Shirou.

"No. I sensed that your concentration was lacking at one point. " said Saber, understanding what was troubling him.

"Oh... no, it's just tha- " started Shirou.

"Don't worry, it seems that my presence is problematic for you. Please do not push yourself too hard. " said Saber, leaving the warehouse.

This night, Shirou slept in the warehouse as he was having nightmares about Shinji's death. He kept dreaming about the night where the fire destroyed Fuyuki and was sweating in his sleep. But suddenly, his dreams changed into some sort of visions that flashed over and over.

By the time Alexander saw the strings in the Emiya residence, it was too late, he simply traced the origin of the strings and proceeded towards the Temple in New Fuyuki, with Saber who also sensed the presence of the strings.


	10. X

Arriving at Ryuudou Temple, Saber was blocked by a barrier. She touched the barrier once again to verify her reasoning.

"A barrier that blocks the very existence of a servant ... " said Arturia looking at the barrier in front of her.

"Seems like it cannot block Grand Servants though. It matters not. I think you can handle yourself well enough. Take the stairs I'll rush in. " said Alexander, disappearing into the forest that surrounds the Temple.

Saber took a quick detour and was climbing the stairs until she met with a man with a long Japanese sword in his hand. He opened his eyes and looked at Saber, blocking her way.

* * *

Meanwhile, Shirou was waking up. As he realized he wasn't in his Warehouse, he tried to move, only to find out he couldn't. He was entrapped by a bunch of strings that were surrounding every main joint of his body.

"Finally waking up? " said Caster as she appeared in front of Shirou.

She was a woman with beautiful curves that her clothes couldn't hide. She had a hood over her head and Shirou could only see her mouth.

"The Caster-class Servant? " asked Shirou, having slight difficulty breathing due to the strings around his neck.

"Indeed I am, master of Saber. " said Caster.

Shirou frowned as he tried to escape the strings that were surrounding his body.

"Do not bother, once cast, a spell cannot be washed away with the water of mana. Especially from the flow of magic circuits as feeble as yours. " said Caster.

"Meaning I was easy to summon here? " asked Shirou

"Obviously, among all of the masters, you are by far the weakest. " said Caster.

"You're going to kill me? " asked Shirou as he remembered what Rin did to Shinji and looked quite angry.

"Oh? What is that anger that you're pointing at me? But relax, If I killed you, I would not be able to drain you of your mana. " said Caster.

"At first, I killed a few because I had some trouble with the spell, but now I can collect just the right amount. " added Caster.

"You're ... you're the one behind those comas in town? " asked Shirou, getting angrier and angrier.

"Oh, you didn't know? We Casters have the ability to establish a territory. By building a temple here, I am protected from all of you. You can see it right? The mana of hundreds of people stored in this soil. The fragments of the rabble. " said Caster.

"Caster... You involved outsider ?! " asked Shirou, trying desperately to unbind himself.

"All the people in this town belong to me anyway. " said Caster approaching Shirou.

"Caster ! " shouted Shirou, still stuck due to the strings.

"Well, I think we've chatted for long enough. Let- " started Caster as she looked at the hand of Shirou.

"I agree with you Caster. " suddenly said Alexander as he appeared behind Shirou as swiftly cut every string that was binding him.

"If I may ask, what servant class are you belonging to? " asked Saber, putting herself in stance.

"Assassin class servant, Sasaki Kojiro " answered the servant clothed in violet.

Saber looked slightly surprised as she wasn't excepting a servant to name himself.

"Isn't it natural to identify oneself before combat ? " said Sasaki, noticing the expression of Saber.

"When my opponent identifies himself, I am honour-bound to do the same as a knight. Once I have done so, I will make you step aside, I am- " said Saber before she was interrupted.

"No need. " said Sasaki as he walked towards Saber and unsheathed his katana.

"This blade of mine will tell me all I need to know of my enemy. If you wish to pass, then force your way through. " said Sasaki.

"Did you not hear me? I said to let me go. I have no business with you, assassin! " said Saber.

"And did you not hear me when I said to force your way through? If you do not hurry, your master's life will be lost. " answered Sasaki to Saber's threat.

* * *

"You! Who are you, Archer ? " said Caster looking angry.

"Damn Assassin, what is he doing. " said Caster looking in the direction where Saber and Assassin were.

"I passed through the feeble Bounded Field you put, do not be angry at him. " answered Alexander.

"As for my identity, I am Alexander Cyneric, but you can keep Archer, it matters not, Medea. " said Alexander, getting ready to fight.

"You!... How do you know ! " asked Caster, looking really surprised and angry at Alexander.

"As I said, it matters not, Witch of Betrayal. I am just here to save Shirou. " said Alexander.

Caster gritted her teeth at the mention of her title, Witch of Betrayal. She prepared a couple of spells but before she could do anything, Alexander was already in front of her and slashed her with both of his twin swords.

Shirou was shocked at the fact that Caster was dead just like this as her body disappeared in millions of butterflies.

"You... you are more dangerous than I thought you were... " said Caster, reappearing in the air with a nasty wound in the form of a cross on her chest. She had a bit of blood at the corner of her mouth.

"I'm impressed, even if it was only inside your territory, you were able to reproduce true magic. As excepted of a genius mage of the era of the gods. But, it seems that my blade was faster than your spell, Medea. " said Alexander, once again in stance in front of Caster who seemed in trouble from the wound he gave her.

Caster looked in a bit of pain before she healed herself and her wound disappeared.

"You... you are too strong for this war, how come I can't recognize you. " said Medea as a couple of violet magic circles appeared next to her.

"Beats me, It's been the second time I've given my name yet no one is able to do so... " said Alexander, tensing his muscles.

Meanwhile, Archer was observing the situation, thinking that Alexander was really a problem to his plan and that he would need the help of other servants to put him down. He didn't need to save Shirou as Alexander appeared somehow faster than himself, but at the same time that meant that he would be here to save Shirou when the opportunity would arise.

* * *

Saber dashed towards Assassin and opened the fight with the first strike. A powerful blow came upwards but Sasaki simply deflected it as he answered with one of his own. Saber parried the attack and tried to strike once again but needed to dodge the next one of her enemy. As she retreated temporarily to dodge, she once again sought to strike but Sasaki easily deflected the strike and made her open her guard. He struck fiercely to her left and Saber parried easily thanks to her advantage in power. He continued to slide across her blade and came dangerously close to her neck but she ducked and jumped back to a more stable position. During that time, Sasaki struck twice but she dodged both blows.

Saber was once again at the position she was at the beginning and failed to defeat the man in front of her.

'How can this be? Weight, power, speed. I have the advantage in all of them. Why can I not break his defense. ' thought Saber as she once again rushed him.

They repeated a fierce exchange of blow and Saber saw the opportunity of grabbing his blade but the moment she did, Sasaki simply pushed his blade to injure her hand and pushed her back with a horizontal strike.

"Oh, well done. I should have taken your head seven times, but it remains attached. It appears western swordplay is more than mere flailing after all. " said Sasaki.

"And you as well, for a man of such slight build, your technique is impressive. " answered Saber.

"If nothing else, you are skilled in trickery. " said Arturia.

"Of course! You have the edge in both spirit and strength. That leaves me with only my wiles to defeat you. I have nearly adjusted to that invisible sword of yours as well. " said Sasaki.

'Just from that small exchange? Does this servant surpass me so greatly in sword technique? Seems that I have much left to learn, just like Alexander told me. ' thought Saber.

"Then let us continue. Show me what you are really worth, Saber. " said Sasaki.

The two once again engaged in a fierce battle.


	11. XI

~Inside the Ryuudou Temple.~

"Let me ask you Medea, do both of your masters work together? " asked Alexander.

"Work together? " asked Shirou, not understanding the meaning.

"Of course. Assassin guards the gate and Caster lurks within the temple, it isn't hard to guess that they're working the same way you and Rin work together. " said Alexander.

Caster laughed a bit at the question.

"Me, work with that dog? With Assassin who is nothing more than my pawn? " said Caster.

"Your dog? " said Alexander, narrowing his eyes on Caster's hands.

"Yes, after all, that dog has no master you see. " said Caster.

"Tch, as I suspected, you broke the rules Medea. " said Alexander.

"What's wrong with me summoning a servant as a mage? " said Caster.

"Caster summoned Assassin? " said Shirou, not believing what was happening.

"You're saying that a servant summoned another servant? " asked Shirou.

"That gatekeeper is not the true assassin summoned in the grail war. That is what is happening. " said Alexander.

Suddenly, Alexander kicked away Shirou, dodging a ray of purple light that would have killed him if it hit him and jumped in front of Caster, who, not excepting his speed, could only send two rays that were easily blocked with one of Alexander's sword, and the second one cut through her torso once again.

Caster screamed in pain as she tried to put some distance between her and Alexander but he simply kicked her to the ground while landing himself.

"As I said to Berserker, I'm giving you the opportunity to flee from death, an opportunity that would be wise to take, I simply came here to retrieve Shirou. " said Alexander picking up Shirou who was slightly injured from the kick and the landing.

Alexander headed towards the gate in his white armour while Caster gritted her teeth and disappeared, already thinking that assassin would not last against Alexander anyway.

Archer who was looking at the situation from the top of a building saw Alexander looking at him and saw him deposing Shirou to the ground.

"Alexander, why didn't you finish her? " asked Shirou, looking slightly angry.

"I don't have to. I can defeat her anytime, but with you, in the way, it can become dangerous and if she takes you, hostage, no matter my strength I will lose. " said Alexander

"Don't play with me! You have no problem killing Shinji but for someone that is killing innocent, you're saying you can't do anything? " shouted Shirou, finally saying what he wanted to since this afternoon.

"As much as I know you didn't want to kill him, the action made sense, he was an enemy in this Grail Wa- " started Alexander before being interrupted.

"Don't Fuck with me! No matter what he was still a human that you mercilessly killed when there was another alternative! How dare you call yourself a knight! you should take example on Sa- " said Shirou but suddenly a sword was on his neck.

"I would prefer of you if you do not taint chivalry with your stupid ideals, Shirou. Contrary to you, although we don't indulge in killing, we still have realistic rules and when an enemy offers his head, we wouldn't foolishly spare him for futile reasons. " said Alexander looking very serious as his blade was centimetres away from taking Shirou's life.

Shirou couldn't speak after what Alexander said and was slightly frightened.

"Anyway, I think you have some explaining to do with someone else. " said Alexander, as he took his sword back into his sheath.

"Please do not kill him, it would be useless anyway. " said Alexander as he astralized and Archer appeared and looked at Shirou with anger.

"You ... you betrayed me Alexander ?! " shouted Shirou as Alexander disappeared.

Meanwhile, in front of the gate, Sasaki and Arturia sensed a spike in mana that was Alexander's mana burst.

"It appears that matters do not progress as planned up there. My master is in danger, so I no longer have the luxury to conceal my true skill. Even now, you won't reveal your Noble Phantasm. Your master is unskilled, so you count on the strength of his luck? Your trust in him is admirable. " said Sasaki looking at Arturia.

"I see that half-hearted measures cannot break it " said Sasaki, getting off the high ground.

"However, that simply won't do. " added Sasaki, arriving at the same height as Saber.

"You yield the advantage of the high ground? What are you playing at? " asked Saber, looking slightly confused.

"I may have no true name, but I have devoted my life to the sword. If you think that giving his all for this fight is an option, shall I break open that belief with brute force? " said Sasaki, looking serious.

Sasaki got into her stance, and Saber saw through one of her skill her end, she looked at her neck being severed by Assassin, and quickly tried to activate Excalibur.

"Concealed Sword. Swallow Reversal. " said Sasaki as three strikes appeared in front of Saber at the same time.

'Too late! ' thought Saber as she didn't have time to use her sword before being struck.

Thanks to her instinct and luck, she managed to a block a strike, dodge another and the third one wasn't fatal. Although she nearly died, she managed to survive Assassin's fearful skill.

She fell down but managed to get up quickly with a wound on her torso. It wasn't fatal and Sasaki looked surprised because she managed to survive.

You withstood my Concealed Sword. To be truthful, it is no- " started Sasaki but was startled by the appearance of Alexander in front of him.

"Where do you come from? " said Sasaki as he once again got in stance because he kept getting dangerous feeling from the white-haired knight in front of him.

"Well, I was only supposed to get back Shirou and get away from here, but someone else has business with him, so I thought of watching Saber's fight. I am truly impressed by your skill and simply wanted to spar with you. " said Alexander looking at Saber for approval, which she gave.

"Spar? We are fighting, it is not time to spar, you should have sparred during your life, this is a fight to death. " said Sasaki unnerved by Alexander's comments.

"No, trust me, swordsmanship aside, if I wanted you dead it would be quite easy, master swordsman. " said Alexander putting himself in front of him and redying his twin blades.

"You... Understood, I shall teach you what it means to fight me the hard way since you take these fights as simple spars. " said Sasaki, once again activating his secret skill.

But to the shock of both him and Saber, Alexander simply parried all three strikes with the nearly same technique.

Sasaki took a step back with wide-opened eyes.

"You ... how ? " asked Sasaki.

"What do you mean? If you slash me three times instantaneously, then the only way for me to defend myself is to do the same right? " said Alexander once again readying his blade.

"...Hahahahahaha! " laughed Sasaki at Alexander's words.

"You are right. Well, matters not, I guess you have earned the right to get away from here with that move alone. " said assassin as he sheathed his blade and climbed the stairs to take his original position.

But suddenly Shirou's bloodied corpse came crashing down on the stair and Saber quickly rushed to him to support him.

"Tsk. Archer didn't I tell you to not kill him ? " asked Alexander at the other white-haired servant that appeared in front of the gate.

In response, he simply launched one of his married blades towards Shirou, a strike that Sasaki blocked.

"You stand in my way, Samurai? " asked Archer.

"That is my line. I thought of letting them go and you would interfere? My duty is to guard this gate. I permitted entry, but exiting is another matter. Your head lacks elegance, but I shall satisfy myself by claiming it tonight. " said Sasaki.

"You think you can fight me, lackey of Caster? " answered Archer, looking slightly unnerved.

"I could say the same. I send you to give that vixen a scare, but you couldn't even complete the job and had someone else do it. So imagine my disappointment to see you flee for your own well-being. " answered Sasaki.

To his taunt, Archer simply attacked him with his black married blade and they both entered a dangerous battle.

Shirou in Saber's arm was protected from the shock waves from the fight and him, Saber and Alexander escaped from Ryuudou Temple.


	12. XII

Due to his injury, Shirou had a hard time waking up. Even with the help of Avalon, the multiple wounds that Archer gave him were too deep. Not only he was cut across his back, but he had two deep stabs in the legs and one in the torso. The one in the torso reached his stomach and if it wasn't for Avalon, Shirou would have died a long time ago. Alexander was angry at Archer for really trying to kill Shirou, even if it was useless. Although it was a conflict that his master had to undergo at one point, he wasn't really sure if it was beneficial to let Archer near Shirou like this anymore.

To top it all, Saber was mad at Alexander for leaving Shirou to Archer like this and at Archer for trying to kill her master even though they were supposed allies. Although Saber didn't say anything on the way home, the glares she sent to Alexander were enough to convey her thoughts about the situation. This morning, Saber was waiting in the dojo for Alexander, who was looking around the city first to check the situation with the threat and the holy grail war. He realized that assassin wasn't here anymore, he disappeared supposedly killed by another servant but Archer couldn't be the one that finished him. Although Archer was decent, against Assassin he wasn't a threat except if he went all out, and Alexander doubted that Archer was ready to expose his cards next to Caster.

He didn't manage to see who took assassin down, but he had a bad feeling about this whole situation, and his intuition never betrayed him so far. Something was happening in this war that he probably wouldn't like, and he wasn't sure if he was able to take care of it before taking care of the other threat. Since he was summoned as a normal servant, he had most of his abilities blocked. Although he wasn't afraid of the servants and could kill them pretty easily if he needed to, it would still take a toll on this weakened body and he needed every strength he could to stop what was threatening the earth.

Sakura already went to school early this morning, and Alexander didn't want to leave her alone. The 'thing' in the Matou residence had moved this night. He wondered if it has something to do with the disappearance of Assassin, but he couldn't let it take Sakura, after all, she seemed important for his plan. Saber was enough to protect Shirou and he could trust her on this part, even maybe more than himself considering what happened yesterday, but right now he needed to explain himself to Saber.

Alexander sighed before heading to the Dojo. Meanwhile, Shirou was having a bad sleep. During the night he nearly died and now he needed to rest in order to let Avalon heal him. He dreamt of barren land. The air was dry and he was standing on the top of a hill. The sky wasn't blue but had the colour of rust, and the wind had the smell of steel. Shirou was stuck here for hours now in his dream. No matter where he went, the barren land never showed its limits, and the wind continued to blow. Shirou just kept on walking, not knowing where to go and when to stop...

* * *

Alexander pushed the door of the dojo open and looked at Saber, who was sitting at the back of the dojo with her eyes closed. She opened her eyes when Alexander sat down in front of her.

"So what went through your mind yesterday in order to let Shirou deal with Archer alone? " asked Saber as she looked at Alexander angrily.

"This is something that he has to endure, it was supposed to be a good wake-up call for him alas I didn't except Archer to take things this far. " said Alexander, looking quite calm compared to Saber who was nearly fuming in anger.

"Do you realize that Shirou nearly died because of you?! " said Saber

"Yes... And I'm sorry about it, it was my mistake as I've said. But I would still let Archer and Shirou fight each other if the opportunity arises again, it is a trial that he must take. " said Alexander.

Saber didn't know why Alexander was saying such things about Archer and Shirou, but ultimately she decided to trust Alexander as she knew that there must have been a good reason for him to act like this.

" Very well, I shall trust you this time. " said Saber, picking up a wooden sword and putting herself in stance in front of Alexander.

Alexander looked a bit surprised at Saber's trust but just picked up a wooden sword of his own and also readied himself

" I hope you didn't forget our previous conditions. If I win you must tell me your true identity and your relation with me. " said Saber, focusing on Alexander for the spar.

" *sigh* Although you're really obstinate, I shall obey to your conditions. " said Alexander as he engaged the fight against Saber.

* * *

Shirou woke up agitated from his nightmare. He dreamt of Shinji's death and of his body being transformed into swords with the terrible pain that came with it. Covered with sweat, he looked at his right arm and noticed that the swords weren't there like in his nightmare. Although his wounds weren't completely healed, his recovery rate was still ridiculous. Except for the wounds in his torso, everything else was already healed during the night. Shirou now realized what Saber meant by recovery magic, but he had no idea what was the source of this healing. He remembered yesterday's events and a bitter taste came as he remembered Alexander leaving him alone against Archer, who totally looked like he wanted to kill him despite their alliance.

He couldn't trust Rin anymore. First, she killed Shinji and now she sent Archer to kill him. He also thought that he couldn't trust Alexander anymore as he betrayed him, but the last words he said made him think that there must have been something else that forced Alexander to act like this. Although he was still quite angry at Alexander for not saving Shinji, he himself knew that he was an enemy and that it was necessary to eliminate him, but deep inside he still couldn't cope with the fact. For him that wanted to be a hero of justice, it was unbearable to see someone die while asking for his help. It brought back his memory of the Fire in Fuyuki ten years ago.

As his anger against Alexander quenched a little bit, he wondered if Rin really sent her servant to kill him, as Archer's reason for trying to kill him seemed more personal than anything. Yesterday Shirou and Archer had a debate, well more like an argument about his ideals. Shirou, being stubborn didn't want to concede with Archer that nearly went against his ideals and the argument quickly escalated.

He dressed in the school uniform before heading towards the dojo where he heard the sound of wood crashing against each other. He guessed that it must have been Saber and Alexander sparring and wanted to see the level of swordsmanship that would come out from two servants fighting against each other. So with a bandage over his torso, he opened the door of the dojo.

Nothing happened this morning, Shirou couldn't find the opportunity to talk about yesterday's events since he was already late for school. Alexander simply informed him that assassin disappeared, probably died and that Sakura was probably in danger since the 'man' in the Matou residence started to move. Alexander was tasked to follow Shirou in school to protect Sakura and Shirou would summon Saber if something happened. They had two servants on their side and it would be stupid to not utilize it. Rin's servant made very few appearances in the war so it was likely that Alexander was Rin's servant in front of most people involved in this war, and it wasn't a bad idea to keep it that way. Unfortunately, they had no contact with Rin since Shinji died and it would be dangerous to assume that the alliance was still up considering the circumstances of Shinji's death.

With that in mind, Shirou and Alexander headed towards school, not knowing the darkness that awaited them.


End file.
